


Blood, Guts, Sandwiches

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well.....





	Blood, Guts, Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animegeek101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegeek101/gifts).

Akira 

The night was cold and the bed was warm. 

That's pretty much it. 

I opened my eyes to see Ryo on the balcony, smoking a cigarette in nothing but a pair of jeans. His face was turned to the right, mouth tight in concentration though his eyes seemed distant. 

I heaved my aching body upright in a sitting position, the noise caused Ryo to turn his head. 

"Good morning, or technically night," Ryo put out his cigarette and walked inside the open doors. 

The air was chilly October, though I felt snow was just around the corner. 

Ryo flipped on the light switch and the three different lamps turned on, blinding me for a few moments before I regained clear vision. 

"What time is it?" I asked, throwing off the sheets and grabbing a bathrobe from across the room, the air nipping at my bare skin. 

"Around three," Ryo handed my phone, "Someone kept calling you." He said. 

I turned it on, seven voicemails, there was no caller ID but I knew the number. A number that will always haunt my deepest darkest nightmares. 

Jun...

Before you laugh I am quite aware that she is the Devilman Lady or whatnot. I'm not a coward anymore but jesus I hate her. 

I half fell half flopped onto a nearby couch, scrolling through the numerous messages about how I apparently am in danger.

Examples are: FUDO AKIRA I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE IN MORTAL DANGER! ANSWER ME ASSHOLE!!

Which wasn't surprising, either people wanted to kill me or befriend me then kill me. 

Hell I bet even Ryo has something planned up those sleeves of his. 

I hesitantly press dial on the phone and a woman screeches on the other line, "FINALLY YOU PICKED UP!" 

"What the fuck do you want this early in the morning?" I demanded. Ryo raised an eyebrow. Not that he wasn't a cuss-a-holic himself....

"Early? What were you sleeping fucker?" Jun snorted. 

I run a hand through my hair, I'm too tired for this. 

"Look all I know is that more and more people are rallying against you." Jun's tone changed dramatically. 

"Of course, I save their mortal asses and for what, a fucking riot for my head." 

Sometime between the call and me scrolling through texts, Ryo must've put on a shirt because he was sitting on one of the chairs reading a purple book.

It made my skin itch how something so perfect had to be covered....

I shake my head, not now dammit. 

"Devilmen aren't well loved around the city anymore. Now that demons almost put humans into extinction not too long ago. Not to mention you are sharing a bed with Satan." Jun explained, behind her a glass shattered. 

Ryo set down his book and stood, an unreadable expression printed on his face. He walked around the coffee table and leaned over to my ear and gently nipped the flesh. 

Well that's just great, I now have a boner. 

"Hang up." He ordered eyes flaring with...was that jealousy? 

"Alright alright, give me a sec." I jolt away, I needed to finish this conver- 

Ryo buried his head between the nook of my neck, his tongue passing over the taught skin. 

I stood abruptly. 

"Are you two literally making out WHILE I'M STILL ON THE PHONE??"" Jun demanded. 

God Ryo makes me insane I swear. 

"Ah, fuck, listen I'll call you back later k?" 

"Akira Fudo don't you DARE hang up on m-" I hung up. 

"I heard my name said, did you talk about me?" Ryo asked playfully. Why must he be so cruel to me? 

"I'm suddenly hungry." I declared. 

Ryo frowned but sighed, "Alright Akira, where would you like to eat?" 

"I could go for a sandwich." 


End file.
